Rotating shafts having eccentric features formed on portions of their outer surfaces are commonly used in various machines requiring cyclically timed mechanical events or actuations of various components. For example, an internal combustion engine may use a rotating camshaft for timed actuation of intake or exhaust valves controlling the flow of air and exhaust into and out from one or more combustion chambers. Camshafts are typically unitary structures having lobes or eccentric features protruding therefrom. The lobes are arranged to periodically push onto a roller or follower connected to another engine component, where the roller or follower tracks an outer periphery or race of each lobe.
In a typical camshaft application, each lobe is continuously in contact with a roller or follower. The interface between the cam lobe and follower is continuously subject to compressive forces and friction, causing wear and/or damage to the lobe during prolonged use, or when a defective condition is present. For example, in instances where inadequate lubrication of the interface is provided and/or situations when the follower is not properly aligned with its respective lobe, wear and/or damage to the lobe may occur. A damaged lobe may directly affect the motion of the follower and, hence, operation of the engine.